HOT FASHION -Ryuukoukata-
Romanized Title HOT FASHION -流行過多- Japanese Title HOT FASHION -Ryuukoukata- English Title HOT FASHION -Fashion Excess- Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji Oboresou sa fureru jouhou no nami ni nomikomare Tokui na no wa touitsu sareta youfuku to dansu no suteppu Dakedo kanashii kana saisentan no wadai wa Chikyuu to jiyuu to kakumei no karami Down down set me free boku yo aruga mama Shourai muri ga tatatte kietenaku narisou Bye bye usuppera na serifu wo sutete Something drives me crazy demo dounimo tomaranai All night long Hot Fashion!! Haretsushi sou sa arimoshinai mesen wo binbin kanjitari Chisei no towareru gendaiyue ni bungei zasshi chotto Naname no keyword chiribame nagara no Shudai no uwabe wo kataru de-to wa mou saitei Down down set me free boku yo aruga mama Shourai muri ga tatatte kietenaku narisou Bye bye usuppera na serifu wo sutete Something drives me crazy demo dounimo tomaranai Down down set me free! Kotoba jidai ja Ranboo shijin ni natte hoshi wo nagametai Bye bye shiranai koto shiranai to ienai Oh my tell me baby dare ka boku wo raku ni shite All night long Hot Fashion!! Hey come here Oh what is today's special? Is there anything wrong? I can't believe at the world that you live in! Leave me alone! Ain't never gonna take it back! I love you kimi no mae ja sukoshi dake demo Dasai tokoro wo miserareu yuuki ga hoshii Bye bye Nandemo sugu furuku naru jinshuu Dokoka no gakusatsu he no ikari sae oitekibori da yo Down down set me free boku yo aruga mama Shourai muri ga tatatte kietenaku narisou Bye bye usuppera na serifu wo sutete Something drives me crazy demo dounimo tomaranai Down down set me free! Kotoba jidai ja Ranboo shijin ni natte hoshi wo nagametai Bye bye shiranai koto shiranai to ienai Oh my tell me baby dare ka boku wo raku ni shite All night long Hot Fashion!! Japanese おぼれそうな あふれる情報の波に飲み込まれ 得意なのは 統一された洋服とダンスのステップ だけど哀しいかな 最先端の話題は 地球と自由と革命のカラミ DOWN DOWN! Set me free! 僕よあるがまま 将来ムリがたたって 消えて亡くなりそう Bye-bye 薄っぺらなセリフを捨てて Something drives me crazy でもどうにもとまらない All night long HOT FASHION! 破裂しそうさ ありもしない女線をピンピン感じたり 知性の問われる現代ゆえに 文芸雑誌ちょっと ななめ読みのキーワード ちりばめながらの 主題のウワベを語るデートはもう最低 DOWN DOWN! Set me free! 僕よあるがまま 将来ムリがたたって 消えて亡くなりそう Bye-bye 薄っぺらなセリフを捨てて Something drives me crazy でもどうにもとまらない DOWN DOWN!Set me free! 言葉次第じゃ ランボオ 詩人になって星をながめたい Bye-bye 知らないこと知らないといえない Oh my…tell me baby 誰か僕を楽にして All night long HOT FASHION! I love you 君の前じゃ少しだけでも ダサイところを見せられる勇気が欲しい Bye-bye 何でもすぐ古くなる人種 どこかの虐殺への怒りさえ おいてきぼりだよ DOWN DOWN!Set me free! 僕よあるがまま 将来ムリがたたって 消えて亡くなりそう Bye-bye 薄っぺらなセリフを捨てて Something drives me crazy でもどうにもとまらない DOWN DOWN!Set me free! 言葉次第じゃ ランボオ 詩人になって星をながめたい Bye-bye知らないこと知らないといえない Oh my…tell me baby 誰か僕を楽にして All night long HOT FASHION! English I'm gonna drown here in the information overflow Especially taking in the uniformed western clothing and dance steps But the latest subject is kinda sad The earth, freedom, and hot revolution Down, down, set me free—I know this for sure If you don't build your future, it might just disappear Bye-bye—Throw away your cheap lines Something drives me crazy but nothing is gonna stop me I think I'm gonna explode with all these girls around looking so hot These literary magazines, accusing today's intelligence They're slipping in a few subliminal keywords The subject that's already so outdated Down, down, set me free—I know this for sure If you don't build your future, it might just disappear Bye-bye—Throw away your cheap lines Something drives me crazy but nothing is gonna stop me Down, down, set me free—Depending only on words... I wanna be a poet like Rimbaud and gaze at the stars Bye-bye—I can't say "I don't know" about things I don't know Oh my, tell me, baby! Who's going to relieve me? I love you, just give me the courage... To be able to act a little out of fashion in front of you Bye-bye—no matter what, everything around us is gonna grow old So calm down and leave the murderous rage behind Down, down, set me free—I know this for sure If you don't build your future, it might just disappear Bye-bye—Throw away your cheap lines Something drives me crazy but nothing is gonna stop me Down, down, set me free—Depending only on words... I wanna be a poet like Rimbaud and gaze at the stars Bye-bye—I can't say "I don't know" about things I don't know Oh my, tell me, baby! Who's going to relieve me?